Angela Orosco
Angela Orosco is a homeless teenage runaway on a search for her missing mother in Silent Hill 2, who James Sunderland encounters four times. Much like James, she is looking for a loved one in Silent Hill, Maine. Throughout Silent Hill 2, it is revealed that Angela is an abuse victim burdened by issues tied to her own past, although the details are discovered by connecting-the-dots. Angela is mentally ill as a result of her experiences; she is disturbed, depressed, lonely, traumatized and suicidal. In Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon, she is the main antagonist of the game, under the alias: The Rage. She returns in Mirage Warriors 2 as an antagonist. Appearance Angela's hair is a very dark brown and shoulder-length and she has brown eyes. She also wears a hair pin with a red jewel over her right ear. Angela wears a white or beige sweater with a loose turtle neck which reaches her waist. She has reddish-brown jeans. The shoes that she wears are casual and dark blue. Her introverted nature and the covering of her entire body may result from her past sexual abuse and the uncomfortable feeling of being exposed, which is common among victims of abuse. It may also cover up any bruises from her physical abuse. In Mirage Warriors, she retains her look from Silent Hill 2, but she now wears a mask to hide her face. Personality Angela is shy to strangers, quiet and somber. She appears to be a regular girl, but is clearly different from others on how she deals and relates to death and sexuality. Her sense of values is eccentric, and she has a scent of danger. She speaks with a slight nervous stutter/stammer, a form of speech impediment, stumbling over her words, e.g. "Who-who-who is it?", "I-I-I mean my mother...", and lack of confidence, such as "This... uhh... th-this town..." and tends to say "sorry" a lot to James, experiencing difficulty asserting herself. When James doesn't seem to believe Angela when she warns him that Silent Hill is a dangerous town, she yells, "I'm not lying!" Angela has no known friends and seemingly has no one to talk to about her feelings. Mental Health Angela's mental health has been damaged by her emotionally, mentally, physically and sexually abusive past and unhappy violent childhood, as well as her dysfunctional family who beat and raped her throughout her entire life. Her entire childhood consisted of her being raped, beaten, screamed at, and told she's worthless. As a result, Angela has extremely low self-esteem and is self-loathing, feeling she is not worthy of love, pity or basic human respect. Angela is suffering from extreme suicidal existential depression and doesn't see the point of living, and feels that everything is hopeless, pointless and meaningless. She does not wish to live or exist, having lost the will to live and doesn't care about anything. To Angela, life feels more like something to be coped with, instead of enjoyed. Every day feels like a big chore to her and she has no motivation to get out of bed each morning. Angela exhibits several common symptoms of severe daily long-term depression, post-traumatic stress disorder, and social anxiety. She is frequently tired, exhausted, drowsy, and has trouble sleeping, displaying symptoms of insomnia, psychomotor retardation and mental/brain fog. In the novelization, it is revealed Angela feels she is physically ugly and dislikes looking into mirrors because they act as a reminder for her. She describes her reflection as an "ugly thing" that "doesn't look like her anymore". This may imply that she also has body dysmorphic disorder, an issue among child abuse victims and people suffering from depression and anxiety, where the person perceives their body as being permanently damaged, disgusting, unattractive, scarred, or repulsive. Knowing she has her father's DNA and genes in her only exemplifies her feelings of anger, frustration and disgust towards her own body - no matter how far she gets away from him, a part of him will always remain in her until the day she dies. Hatred over Men She believes most people are insincere, superficial and shallow, giving her fake meaningless smiles and hollow words, as is shown with her interactions with James. She claims James "only cares about himself". When James Sunderland remains silent after she asks him if he would help her, she scornfully replies, "Hmph. That's what I thought." and James' silence is enough to push her over the edge and kill herself. She appears to have androphobia (fear of men) or misandry (dislike of men), telling James, "It's always the same, you're only after one thing! You don't have to lie, go ahead and say it!" (sex). One of her quotes from the novelization is, "It is a stench as disgusting and bestial as the lust of men." Having been raped by her father and brother, as well as being sexually harassed at work (according to the novelization) may have led her to generalize men as lustful and bestial. However, she seems to also be able to care about James, and even be calm around him, so she may just act this way when memories of her trauma arise. It is possible that Angela had no positive male role models. When James encounters Angela on the fiery staircase, she appears to staring vacantly (perhaps admiring) a painting made of male human corpses with blood-stained crotches, with holes where their penises should be, which may also suggest misandry. The novelization implies these are symbolic of Angela's father and brother, and could be interpreted as her contempt towards them. This was confirmed in Mirage Warriors 2 when Lucas captures Angela, which made her lash out at him. Rage and Anger Angela's history of abuse has caused her to develop a more volatile, enraged side to her personality than would be expected when she is first met, a result of her pent-up anger and frustration. After James first defeats the Abstract Daddy, she violently lashes out at it, kicking it multiple times before lifting a nearby TV and smashing it on top of the monster. When James attempts to calm her down, she snaps at him, thinking he is trying to control her like her father. She also callously accuses him of lying about Mary, saying that James didn't want to be with her, and wanted someone else. This made her become The Rage, an entity filled with anger, rage and sorrow. When she calls Rikiya 'father', it triggers her like a ticking time bomb. As a result, she goes on a bloodthirsty rage when Rikiya is Thomas due to her dark and violent past. In Mirage Warriors 2, as a result of The Rage, Angela has undergone some drastic changes to her personality. Biography Angela was born and grew up in a poor and toxic family. Because of her violent, abusive and traumatic childhood, Angela was convinced that she would never truly find happiness in life, after being forced to lose her innocence as a child and grow up too fast. Her father, Thomas Orosco, an aggressive alcoholic lumberjack, sexually and physically abused her while inebriated throughout her life. This caused her to harbor much contempt towards men. In addition, Angela's brother would also abuse her incestuously, only adding to her trauma. Meanwhile Angela's mother frequently reminded her that she deserved her abuse and as a result, Angela endured it as she grew up. Although Angela's mother knew what was happening, she never intervened. It seems that Angela never told anyone outside her family about her sexual and physical abuse, possibly out of fear of what her father would do if he found out, so Angela endured it. At an unknown point in time (Angela says "It's been so long since I've seen her" in Silent Hill 2), Angela's mother eventually left her family, leaving Angela alone with her father and brother. It is unknown why Mrs. Orosco left her family, but given that she lived with a husband who had a history of violence and alcoholism, it is possible Mrs. Orosco was also a victim of Thomas and wanted to end contact with him. It is possible Mrs. Orosco planned on reconnecting with her children when they were old enough to move out and leave Thomas. It is also unknown if Angela's mother is even alive during Silent Hill 2; it is possible she left her family to go kill herself and hid her suicide from Angela and her brother to ease the burden. Later, according to the novelization, Angela found a job as a waitress at a restaurant, a tiresome and boring job she absolutely despised due to the pathetically low minimum wage income (150 USD a week, which would result in an annual salary of 7,200 USD and essentially turn her into a wage slave), her distaste of the nauseating smell of cooking meat and the perverted male customers always trying to touch her body. Because of her traumatic experiences, boring exhausting dead end slave job, mental health issues, as well as her failure to achieve any form of release from her torment, Angela became suicidal. According to the novelization, Angela visited a doctor at a hospital and all he did was prescribe drugs (presumably anti-depressants), but they did not work and the side effects of which were torturous on her. Angela felt this doctor didn't understand her. After Angela graduated high school, she ran away from home but was found and dragged back by her father. It is unknown how old Angela was when she tried to leave home - since Angela presumably lived in Maine, if Angela was 18 or older, it would have been illegal for Thomas to force Angela to return. It is unknown if Thomas and/or Angela's brother continued to rape Angela after taking her back. Regardless, at the Orosco residence around midnight, Angela took a kitchen knife and stabbed her father in the neck in anger, slitting his throat, and stabbed him in the torso multiple times. There is evidence of a struggle in the room, implying that Thomas fought for his life, but was overwhelmed by Angela. She did not bother to take her family's cash or hide her father's corpse and fled the house. According to the novelization, Angela also murdered her brother, but it doesn't go into detail. Being in a state of emotional turmoil afterwards due to being the target of a murder investigation, with no one to turn to and nowhere else to go, Angela was called to Silent Hill in order to try to find her missing mother, her final hope. It is implied that Angela's mother may have lived (or died) in Silent Hill. Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon Angela becomes The Rage after hearing about Rikiya as Thomas, which led to the start of the game. Mirage Warriors 2 Angela appears as an antagonist, where it was revealed that she's alive and has taken Natsuko Honda in as one of her students. While Natsuko destroys everything, Angela worked behind the scenes to find Rikiya, who was killed in the first game due to Purna. However, her mission came into a crashing halt when Lucas Powell defeated Natsuko and saved the multiverse. Mirage Warriors Bloodlines Angela, along with Natsuko, Joseph, Runaway Girl and Julia, will make an appearance in this game. Trivia * Whether or not Angela was sexually abused was a fan debate. Jeremy Blaustein, the translator who worked with Team Silent, clarified, "This is an easy issue to clear up. I can tell with 100% clarity on the subject that it was always the intention of the creators that Angela's background contained sexual abuse at the hands of her father. In return, she stabbed him to death. That is why she is in Silent Hill. From the very earliest conversations that I was in on (the pre-script writing meeting), the team had the intention of including incest and sexual abuse in one of the character's backgrounds. They wanted, remember, to get at the very heart (or maybe I should say edges) of psychological pain. So we all knew precisely what we wanted with Angela in terms of her dialog on paper and as performed. It is also well reflected in her appearance. We thought about it all the time, in every scene. Just watch the scenes again. She gets physically ill when she thinks about her experience. It seems clearly depicted to me if you know what you are looking for." * Despite this, some fans still denied this as confirmation. However, Masahiro Ito mentioned that Abstract Daddy symbolizes Angela's father/brother hanging over her body on a "bed" * There is a notable theory that Angela's Otherworld resembles the house she grew up/was abused in, affirmed by the novelization saying the room Abstract Daddy is fought in resembles a room from her childhood home. * It can be theorized that Angela set her house on fire, but there is no proof of this. If Angela did set their house on fire, the newspaper would have mentioned it, but it does not. The fire in the Lakeview Hotel scene could simply be because the hotel was once on fire. * Angela's physical appearance seems to be based off Sandra Bullock, especially considering her character in The Net was also named Angela. * Angela is voiced by Donna Burke, who later voiced Claudia Wolf in Silent Hill 3. Both characters were severely abused by their fathers, and both games involve a fight by the protagonist against a monstrous representation of either father. Laura Bailey also reprised the role of both Angela and Claudia in the HD Collection. She then reprised her role as Angela in Mirage Warriors 1, but was then replaced by Alexis Tipton in the second game. The reason why was because due to scheduling conflicts, Laura was unable to reprise her role in Mirage Warriors 2. * The "Making of Silent Hill 2" claims Angela "was supposed to be 16-17". This most definitely refers to the original intent, as her final age given in the Book of Lost Memories and the official website is 19. The design team aimed to make Angela look older and opted for an older voice (Donna Burke was around 40 when Angela was voiced). When some first-time players of Silent Hill 2 meet Angela, they tend to mistake her for being in her 30s. * It also shows how the detrimental effects of abuse and stress can cause a child to biologically grow up faster (fast maturation) and leave permanent scars which can remain in adulthood, not to mention the psychological damage. A study revealed child abuse literally kills them faster * Angela may have inspired Mayu from the Elfen Lied series, which was released not too long after Silent Hill 2, in terms of background and appearance. Like Angela, Mayu was also a homeless teenager who was raped by her (step)father, and was ignored and verbally abused by her mother, which resulted in her running away from home. Furthermore, the two share a distinctly similar hairstyle and wear a long, beige, turtleneck sweater covering a large amount of her body, as to not expose her breasts. Mayu's backstory is revealed in episode 5 of Elfen Lied. Mayu even finds a dog called "James", but then decides to call the dog "Wanta". * Angela may also have inspired characters of Doki Doki Literature Club!. Yuri wears an identical turtleneck sweater outside of school, apologizes frequently, and claims an affinity for knives, with which she is implied to mutilate herself. Natsuki may be suffering physical abuse and more at the hands of her father, and Sayori struggles with depression and suicidal tendencies. * When Angela was revealed as the main antagonist, it made fans shocked that they chose someone from Silent Hill, a game series from Konami, as the main villian. Even Guy Cihi was shocked at the news.